King (BCW)
King is a profeesional Wrestler currently signed to Backstream Championship Wrestling. He is one of few wrestlers who have stayed with EAW from beginning to end. King is also recognized as the last EAW World Champion up too when EAW closed its doors. = Extreme Ametuer Wrestling 2004 - 2006= In 2004 Extreme Amateur Wrestling was created and King was signed on. He took part in the tournament to crown the first EAW World Champion but lost in the semi-finals to future champion Commander D. King soon was put into a storyline with Crusher and the two met in the Great Canadain Rumble Match in which King entered number 10. He was eliminated by Crusher after lasting 12 minutes in the match. He demanded a title shot and was put into the first ever Stairway to Glory Match where King entered number 1 and was eliminated by Alex Austin. King went into a feud with Alex Austin right after Stairway to Glory. The two feuded over the rest of 2004 with King getting the final laugh after a 9/11 throw a table thus ending their storyline. 2005 hit and King was hungring for championship gold and he was entered once again into the Stairway to Glory Match entering at number six and making it to the final three but coming up short. With his performance King was thrown into a stroyline with champion Triple X who at the time broke Commander Ds arm. The two had many heated battles over the months with Triple X winning most of them. King had one last chance to win the World title and wasn't gonna disappoint, He defeated Triple X 1-0 in a 45 mins Iron-Man Match to win his first world title. Even though he won the world title Triple X wanted his rematch and thus making it a first ever Fans bring their own weapons match. EAW Management wanted to add more to this so they put in K-Stevens. King retained the title after hitting the 9/11 through a table a chairs. But this didn't stop Triple X from wanting his world title back. According to EAW Management the winner of the Rumble match would receive a world title match at August Thunder. At August Thunder King defeated Triple X and Rumble winner Xander 2-1-1 in a three-way 60 min Iron Man match. Afterwards King was thrown into another storyline with faction A-Squad which at the time consisted of K-Stevens, Ryan Wilson and Zane. King and K-Stevens began to feud over the title and the two met on several occasions with King coming up the winner. King met K-Stevens on January 31, 2006 and to everyones disbelief K-Stevens won the world title, after interference from Zane and Wilson. After the match King was beaten to within an inch of his life and wasn't able to have his rematch but that didn't matter K-Stevens was stripped of the title the following night and Commander D defeated him to become world champion. King spent most of 2006 out with a concussion and eventually returned in April challenging Commander D to a world title match stating that he never got his rematch. The two being the best of friends didn't feud at all and in May, King defeated his friend Commander D to win the EAW World Championship for asecond time. As time went on EAW had its financial troubles and in 2006 Backstream Championship Wrestling was created. The EAW World title wasn't retired or abandoned and on June 3, 2006 King became the last EAW World Champion under the EAW Banner. =BackStream Championship Wrestling 2006 - PRESENT= After the closure of EAW many superstar wanted to continue wrestling. King was still the EAW World Champion and at BCW First Show he defended his title against Alex Austin. He defended it against Austin at The Great Canadain Bash and at BCW August Thunder. But at BCW Back to School Bash he lost the title to Alex Austin. King soon went under the radar for the rest of 2006 In 2007 King returned at BCW vs. RCW I. King lost his match to RCWs Danjuro. He soon was put into a situation where there was two world champions. Killer K was BCW Champion and Commander D was EAW Champion, the luck of the draw put King in the EAW Stairway to Glory match and unfortunately number 1. King lasted the whole match until he was given a Diamond Cutter from Commander D. He stayed under the radar entering in the Rumble amtch this time at number 21 but was eliminated by Crusher. He took part in BCW vs. RCW II winning BCWs only match by defeating Johnny Kayno. King missed all of the BCW vs. RCW storyline with a concussion he suffered during a workout. He returned on December 9th and challenged Commander D for the World title but didn't get the job done. King made his 2008 debut at the Stiarway to Glory Match entering at number 8 and making it to the finals but a Stinger DDT on a chair put King out of the picture and having Commander D walking out Champion. Commander D and King reunited D-Xtreme winning the BCW Tag Team Championships, this was Kings first ever title in BCW. He took aprt in a lumberjack match on Commander Ds side helping him retain the title against Alex Austin. After Commander D became the BCW Triple Crown Champion, BCW Management decided to hold Stairway for the Gold Qualifying matches where King qualified after defeating former XWF Champion SafeCracker. Commander D and King defended their tag titles in a four way elimination tag match where King was eliminated by Xero. They still retained after Commander D RKOed Senior Xtreme.King entered the Stairwy for the Gold Match at number 3 but was eliminated by winner Eric Hinz. King challenged BCW Triple Crown Champion Eric Hinz at the Great Canadain Bash with Commander D as special guest referee but came up short once again denying him of championship gold. King lost a triple threat #1 contenders match for the world title being pinned by StingRay. Commander D and King defended the Tag Titles against Zane and Victor Madson and once again at BCW August Thunder against the Japanese army. Commander D and King held onto the titles for much of 2008. But as 2008 was in its final months changes were going on in BCW. BCWs GM Ryan Tonsi made his One Owner-like Decision and stripped all BCW champions of their titles. The Tag titles werre given to Heilo and Blaze. D-Xtreme challenged Balze and Heilo to a Falls count anywhere tag team elimination match but cmae up short when Commander D was hit in the head with a steel chair from BCW Triple crown champion Ryan Tonsi. King won a ten man battle royal last eliminating Eric hinz to receive a BCW International Championship Match. King took part in the Classic Survival Stand Match as part of Commander Ds team, he was eliminated second by Scott Tonsi. A week later King faced John Varkin for the BCW International Championship but lost after Varkin hit the Dublin Driver, latter that night King teamed with Commander D and BCW Triple Crown Champion Crusher against The Tonsi Bros and Zane with King's team getting the win. At End of an Era 2009 King entered the Stairway to Glory Match entering in at number 8 and making it to the final three but in a losing effort. King took the rest of 2009 off to spend time with family and friends. King made his 2009 debut on January 25th in a match with BCW Triple Crown Champion Crusher but lost the match after a dominator. King returned on Commander Ds birthday in a match with Johnny KAyno for his RCW World Championship but lost due to outside interference. King latter came to wish Commander D a happy birthday but was interrupted by the newly formed Coalition (consisting of RCW,OCW and PWA). King was specifically targeted by RCW World Champion Johnny Kayno and David White thus throwing him into a feud with those two. =Other Prmotions 2008 - PRESENT= King has participated in all BCW vs. RCW supershows. King is currently entered in the Full Metal Invitational along with El Xero, Sanyo, Raydon Genji and best friend Commander D as a member of Team BCW. In Wrestling *'Regular moves' *Exploder '98 (Wrist–clutch exploder suplex) *European uppercut *Big boot *TKO *Sitout double underhook powerbomb *Tiger Driver '91 (Kneeling head spike double underhook powerbomb) *Dragon Suplex Pin *German suplex *Running neckbreaker *Missile Dropkick *Chichibu Cement (Vertical suplex chokeslam) *Shining Wizard *TKO 34th (Spinning fireman's carry sitout side powerslam) *Reverse Death Valley Driver (when opponents back is facing them) *Over Easy DDT (Gutwrench backbreaker hold flipped into an implant DDT) Finishing Moves *''9/11'' *''Tombstone PileDriver'' Signature Moves *''Slam down'' to Belly suplex Tag Team Moves *D-X Driver wheelbarrel to diamond cutter *67 drive by kick with German Suplex *D-X Death Drop carry to pancake with cutter *67 Style Suerkick Entrance Music :*''Enter Sandman - Metallica'' 2004-2006 :*''Break down the walls - Jim Johnson 2006-2008 :*''1967 - Dale Oliver'' Current Nicknames *'Hardcore Master' *'The main with the steel chair' Titles and Accomplishments 1X BCW Tag Team Champion w/ Commander D 2X EAW World Champion (longest reigning champion)